You've Got To Hide Your Love Away
by KikiJuanita
Summary: After dating other people for so long; and not finding that one person that they are able to connect with in both that of friendship and romance, that they have seen so many of their friends and even family do - Kitty and Artie both decide to join the scary world of online dating, and when they come across one another online; find that who they were maybe was always close by.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N : Yes, another new story; and I realize how many I actually have on the go at the moment, however I am trying to keep on top of all of them as best as I can!  
_ _So this is the Kitty/Artie story, that I have been thinking of writing ever since I decided to pair them together in the 'Runnin' Back Home To You' story; which then leads on to the others "Irreconcilable Differences" and "I've Got All My Sisters With Me" - as well in a way also at the beginning connecting in to the story from which the first one spun off from "Everywhere You Look"._

 _Now Kitty and Artie will be end game in this - and I do believe there were quite a few people that did like the Kartie pairing on the actual show; so hopefully this is well received.  
As always any characters you do recognize I don't own, they belong to the creators of Glee. However if there is a character that you don't recognize from the show, they belong to me and cannot be used without my permission._

 _Thanks for reading and you know what to do at the end, review, fave or follow!_

 _Love,_  
 _KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

* * *

After dating a few different girls, over that of a few months who he had gotten to know through that of friends and work acquaintances; and not actually finding that one person to click with; he decided to jump into the somewhat scary world of online dating, and maybe see if possibly out there, there was a person that he would just be able to feel that instant connection with.

As he tried to come up with a handle to use on the site before even progressing to filling in what he was sure was going to be numerous questions on what he liked and didn't like; as well as that of his likes and wants for that of another person, Artie sighed as he tapped over the keys of his keyboard trying to think of one; and then typed in the handle of 'AA1989', and seeing that it was indeed available, he also then typed in a password for the account, before hitting the submit button; before being inundated with that of all the questions that the website wanted him to answer first, before he could start to see if maybe the girl he was meant to be with was also maybe on there looking for her one and only.

Finally having spent the next close to an hour answering the many, many questions that the site wanted him to; before he could even start to look at any of the profiles, Artie sighed with relief as he finally finished the last of the questions; and it the site then advised him that his profile and analysis was now complete.

Going into the 'recommendations' on the website, based on the information that he had given them about what he was looking for and what the girls on the site was looking for, as he tapped clicked through those girls of who might be of interest to him; he stopped when he came upon a familiar looking blonde, with the username of 'KittyLitter90'.

"Really KittyLitter90" he said with a laugh; as he opened the profile and read over it quickly and the looked at the three photos that were on there and being ninety percent certain that the girl in the picture was Kitty Kapowski, younger sister of Mikki with whom he'd gone to college with; clicking on the part of her profile that said 'send message' he quickly typed out one to her.

 ** _Hi Kitty! Wow, didn't expect to see a familiar face on here! Not sure if you'd remember me now, but I'm Artie. Went to college with your older sister Mikki; and am also best friends with Seb. How have you been? What are you up to nowadays? Artie._**

Hitting enter, and then backing out of Kitty's profile he then went back to see what other possible matches were there for him, hoping that none of them were anyone else he already kind of knew; as the sound of his computer dinging startled him.

"What the hell" said Artie, looking over the screen quickly and saw that where there was a little envelope on the screen, a little bubble with '1' had appeared on it; and he clicking on the message icon, saw indeed that Kitty had replied to him, and as he typed back a reply to the girl that was the sister of one of his closest friends; he smiled to himself thinking that maybe the world of online dating wasn't as scary as he had first thought it was going to be.

#YGTHYLA##YGTHYLA##YGTHYLA##YGTHYLA##YGTHYLA##YGTHYLA##YGTHYLA##YGTHYLA##YGTHYLA##YGTHYLA##YGTHYLA##YGTHYLA##YGTHYLA##YGTHYLA##YGTHYLA##YGTHYLA#

Kitty Kapowski sighed as she got home from that of another disastrous first date; with a guy who was a friend of one of the girls she worked with; and like so many guys in the city of Las Vegas only seemed to be interested in one thing.

Pulling off her heels, and grabbing her phone from her handbag, she then headed over to the fridge, and grabbed a bottle or water before heading over to the sofa in her modest one bedroom apartment; she sat down on to the sofa and grabbed her iPad from the coffee table and went into the dating app for the website that out of curiosity one day she had signed on to, thinking that there had to better guys out there then the ones that she was currently attempting to date.

Going into the 'recommendations' section that the computer based algorithms would churn through by looking at her profile against that of guys also on the site; she scrolled downwards looking at what some of the guys had written and couldn't help but laugh. _"Don't want to be tied down, then don't worry I will use my handcuffs instead" "Cowboy looking for his cowgirl"_

"Do they even think about what kind of impression that gives to a girl" said Kitty as she took a sip of the water and continued to scroll upwards. "Certainly not handcuffing me, or even getting me to be a cowgirl"

Sighing as she scrolled she stopped on one profile link, with that of a more genuine quote and scrolling down some more she grabbed her bottle of water and taking a sip from it, and was startled by that of the sound of a notification from the app; and going into the messages within the inbox, she read over the message from an 'AA1989'

 ** _Hi Kitty! Wow, didn't expect to see a familiar face on here! Not sure if you'd remember me now, but I'm Artie. Went to college with your older sister Mikki; and am also best friends with Seb. How have you been? What are you up to nowadays? Artie._**

Tapping on to Artie's profile, not really recalling that of the person who he was claiming to be; as she never really took much notice of that of Mikki's friends from college, apart from that of Sebastian who for quite a while her sister had been with; and also only really remembering Kurt who to even to this day, her older sister was still extremely close with; she looked at the photos that Artie had posted on himself, and nodded when she recognized now who he was and went back to the messages to reply back to him.

 **Hi Artie. Nice to hear from you and yes I do indeed remember you; although I did have to look at your photos before I did actually realize who you were. I'm pretty good, living in Las Vegas now and working at the Bellagio as an events coordinator. What about you what are you doing with yourself?**

Hitting send on the message, she grabbed her cell phone from nearby and opened the Facebook app and saw a post from Marley as the first thing on her newsfeed.

 _Sister bonding time – chick flick all the way! Watching 'Mother's Day' with Mikki Kapowski – at AMC Metreon 16._

And seeing that there was a couple of comments under Marley's post she clicked on it and saw a reply from Mikki that read _'Would much rather it had been Captain America then this romantic pile of crud. At least there would be cute guys for me too look at there!'_

Followed by one from Sebastian, who even though was no longer dating Mikki after the two of them had gone separate ways when Mikki had gotten a job in San Francisco, that read. _Poor Mikki, not being able to perve on cute guys! Shall I tell you the basic plot line of Captain America then?! Since you might not get to see it?_

Laughing as she read then reply back from Mikki to Sebastian, she half smiled not at all understanding why the two of them had even ended things, even though she had when gone to visit her older and younger sister a few months ago, along with Roderick; hinted that she the older of them should maybe start consider dating again. _'You shut your mouth Seb! I am not beyond coming over there and hunting you down, I know where you live remember; if you do spoil the movie for me. I will see it soon, albeit just not today! :x_

Seeing that Sebastian had given this a thumbs up, she was alerted to another message coming through on the dating site, and picking up her tablet read over the reply back from Artie.

 ** _Well I am glad you do remember who I am; was kind of thinking, would you even remember me? Vegas sounds like it could be fun, I vaguely remember Mikki saying something about you working there before she moved away. As for me and what am I doing; I teach history at a high school in Lexington, so not really all that far from home, but still further enough away that it's not too close. Tell me as out of a matter of curiosity. What was your reaction to Seb and Mik breaking up?! I for one was totally floored by it; because I was pretty certain that Seb was going to propose to your sister, and then they just break up!_**

Sighing as she typed a message back to Artie, she couldn't help but sort of smile as she did; she didn't really keep in touch now with many people from back home and who she'd gone to high school and college with, so it was nice to talk with someone who she didn't feel as if she had to try and really get to know, since they both already had the common link of Mikki and also in way Sebastian in their lives.

 **Is it weird teaching? Do the kids respect you?! Because I know a lot of the younger teachers, we would often try do get away with more; and they were sometimes too scared to say anything because they knew what it was like a lot more recently then that of the older teachers at the school!  
** **As for Mik and Seb, breaking up – yeah I got to say I was also so stunned by it; as I had seen them be so totally into one another for years, and thinking that they will get married one day and have like six kids or something, for which I am totally the cool auntie too; for them to just break up like that! I will admit I have tried to hint that Mikki should start dating again, but it's very clear that she still hasn't let go of Seb; nor he really have let go of her, if the commenting on Marley's recent Facebook post between the two of them is anything to go by.**

Hitting enter as she grabbed her cell phone again; she went through to Mikki's profile on Facebook and then into her friend's list; and scrolled down until she saw Artie's profile and tapped on his photo to view it as a message came back from Artie on the dating site.

 ** _I think the kids respect me more actually because I am a bit younger. Have quite a few of them come to talk to me about things, I doubt that they would go to the older teachers about; and it's nice being able to help them out a little.  
And I am glad I was not the only one thinking how crazy it was that your sister and my bestie ended things; and was totally convinced that they wanted all that you said there with one another.  
So Mik isn't dating anyone?! Has she gone on any dates at all that you know of?! I do know Seb is kind of maybe sort of seeing someone, pretty sure it's not serious though because he hasn't even posted anything with this girl in on his Facebook; but I just know that he has been out her a few times because he did mention it in just some casual conversation. But you cannot tell, and I repeat NOT TELL Mikki this – I know it might get her dating again; but I'm kind of holding out hope that those knuckleheads see the error of their ways; and either Mikki comes back here to SC or Seb moves out to San Fran, because I honestly can't see them with anyone else but each other. _**

Nodding her head in agreement to what Artie had written, although knowing it was indeed pointless as no one could actually see her doing this; she typed back a reply.

 **Won't tell, if you don't tell; cause can see you're still on Mik's list of friends on Facebook. Adding you as friend, accept if you want, and we can talk on there rather than on here. Feels strange talking to someone I kind of know on a dating website!**

Sending the message through she stood, going into the bedroom of her apartment and grabbing her laptop which was on charge in the corner of the room; went and sat on the bed and went into Facebook on the web browser and saw that Artie had accepted her friend request and also sent through a quick message as well.

 ** _Hi Kitty! ;) Much easier to talk on here, agree; but won't your sister and my best friend see that we're now friends on here and maybe wonder why?!_**

Laughing as she typed back a message, Kitty smiled also.

 **Maybe, they will. But it really isn't all that strange, we've got more than a few friends in common, Mik, Seb, Kurt, Ellie; so we can just be all like, needed that person for sending items needed for games; and please do send me Candy Crush lives, I am always in need of them! And what the others don't know, surely won't hurt them!**

Hitting enter on the message, she went and scrolled down that of her page and going to Marley's post and then clicking 'view more comments', clicked on Sebastian's name to look at his profile, to indeed see if there was maybe anything indicating as to what Artie has mentioned about him going out with someone new, but couldn't see anything in regards to this; as the messenger sound chimed and she looked to the small pop up to see a reply from Artie.

 ** _Oh dear god, not another Candy Crush nut; but sure will do as long as you return the favor! ;) I sometimes get stuck on a level for weeks, and it's so frustrating! And, agree what they don't know won't hurt them! Being lovely talking with you, but it's getting rather late here now; so we will talk soon! Bye Kitty, have a great evening and stay safe until I talk with you again!_**

Smiling as she read over the message, Kitty typed back a final reply to Artie.

 **At least you don't spend money on getting the bonus things to get through the levels...or do you?! And you just don't want to admit that! Being nice talking with you as well, especially considering all the assholes you meet on dating sites; it's rather nice to talk with a genuinely sweet guy for a change. Hope to talk with you again soon, be safe too! Sweet dreams, Artie; night xx**

Quickly backing out of Sebastian's profile and then doing a quick scroll through on the newsfeed, she closed up her laptop; and getting changed out of her work clothes, watched some television on the set that was in her bedroom; before also turning in for the evening.

* * *

 _End Note : Thoughts on this - do you think Kitty and Artie work as a pairing?!  
Next chapter will be up soon!_

 _Thanks for reading!_

 _Love always,  
_ _KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N - Apologies for the length of time it has taken to get another chapter of this story up - but along with all my other stories on here, and trying to work out connecting time frames, this one did slip away from me.  
_ _But I do think I now have it on the right track, and should hopefully get another few chapters of it done sooner.  
_

 _So this chapter further sees before everyone knew that Kitty and Artie were talking to one another; and how they both see their 'relationship' at that point, and whether or not for both of them, if it could be something more (if you have read another story of mine 'Irreconcilable Differences' then you will know that answer already); so without much more talk from me, enjoy the next chapter, and I will catch you on the flip side shortly!_

 _Love,  
KJ xoxoxoxoxoxo_

* * *

Chapter 2

Having been talking for a few months, over Facebook at first and then having it progress to actually calling each other on their phones; Kitty couldn't help but wonder why she had never noticed her sister's ex boyfriend's best friend, really before now; considering how long they already in a way kind of already knew one another, and even though Mikki had now moved back to South Carolina; upon realising that she wasn't over Sebastian, and the two of them had effortlessly picking up their relationship to how it was before, her move; Kitty and Artie had yet to divulge to their best friend and sister duo, that they had been talking with one another.

Finishing up work for the day, and getting ready to head home; getting her handbag from her locker and shutting it up, and taking her phone from her bag, she saw there was a text message from Artie.

 ** _Hey call me when you get a chance. Need to talk with you. xx_**

"Okay vague much" said Kitty, as she started to exit the staff area and dial the number for Artie from her contacts.

"Hey Kitty" said Artie, upon answering the phone; and Kitty gave a chuckle.

"Yeah hey four eyes" she replied, with affection; as Artie gave a laugh too.

"We really going to start with the nicknames already, blondie?" asked Artie, still with a laugh.

"If you want" replied Kitty, smiling as she headed out of the casino; giving a wave bye to one of her co workers, before heading over to her car. "So what is that you need to talk to me about?"

"Well obviously everyone has now seen that your sister is back with my best friend in South Carolina" said Artie, with a laugh.

"And they're spamming each others Facebooks with cutesy little things like they use to before, yes" said Kitty with a laugh as she unlocked her car and got inside. "So I'm sure everyone is now well aware they are together again"

"Right" replied Artie. "And I rang up Seb today and he's invited me around for dinner to his and Mik's apartment on Saturday night, and they're probably going to grill me, along with that of Ellie and Robbie also; who will be there as well, and be wondering if I am interested in anyone or seeing anyone"

"Just tell them, there is no one at the moment" replied Kitty, as she put her key to the ignition and started up the car and then connected her phone to the car audio system via Bluetooth.

"Are you ashamed of me, or something?" asked Artie. "I know I'm not exactly the type of guy, you have dated in the past; but I didn't think you were ashamed to admit that we maybe like one another, or at least I like you and thought maybe you may like me"

"I do like you Artie" replied Kitty, as she put her car into gear and moved out from the parking space. "I just don't think my personal life or yours, is any ones business but that of our own"

"Okay, well at least you do like me" said Artie, with a small laugh. "I just don't know how I feel about lying to your sister and Seb about what we maybe are though"

"Well maybe just tell them there is someone" said Kitty as she moved out of the car park and started heading along the road back to her apartment. "But at the moment, it's kind of something you want to keep quiet"

"I guess I could say that to them" replied Artie. "Although I don't think we have anything to be ashamed of; there is nothing wrong with either one of us liking each other"

"No there isn't" said Kitty, as she came to a stop at a red light. "But also as well, if this is something serious between us; I don't want it to all of a sudden get funny because you happen to be my older sister's boyfriends best friend"

"I guess there is that" said Artie. "But I can't see them having issues with it either"

"No" replied Kitty a the light changed to green and she started driving again. "But there is the fact we started to talk with one another, when they were broken up; and I don't what it to get weird with my sister; that's all"

"I'm sure Mik's not like that though" said Artie. "And Seb either, even if they hadn't got back with one another; I would have hoped maybe something still would come of this talking"

"Hmm, me too" replied Kitty, as she turned into the car park for her apartment complex. "You'll let me know how dinner with them goes though right; because I need to know if they are completely sickly sweet with one another again, since I am likely to be putting up with the two of them being like that at Christmas time"

"Sure, I'll let you know" said Artie, with a laugh; as Kitty switched off her cars ignition and opened the door to her car, getting out of it and then locking it up. "But I think we both already know the answer to that one"

"Yeah, considering how they were in college" replied Kitty with a laugh. "And how I, when my family first met Seb; managed to score bribes from Mikki, to keep quiet about them doing stuff"

"Why does not surprise me in the slightest bit" said Artie, giving another laugh.

"What that they were doing stuff?" asked Kitty, as she walked up to the apartment complex's main doors and unlocked to get inside; stopping to check her mail.

"No, that you managed to bribe Mikki" replied Artie, as Kitty laughed.

"Pretty sure that was going to be easy anyway" said Kitty, as she got her mail out of her box, locked it back up and then headed up the two flights of stairs to her apartment. "Because I know that she and Seb didn't want our parents to know what they'd be doing"

"Kitty, come on" replied Artie, with a laugh. "I think they were well aware of them, doing stuff"

"Still" said Kitty, with a laugh as she got to her apartment and opened the door. "I managed to score stuff from a guilt ridden older sister"

"Yeah, and I bet you loved that" said Artie.

"Totally, I miss bribing Mik" replied Kitty with a laugh.

"Well I should be going, as it sounds like you're home now; and I just wanted to give you a heads up before you heard from Mikk and Seb that I was at their place" said Artie, on the other end of the line back in South Carolina. "And it is rather late here"

"Okay, yeah it was good talking with you again" said Kitty. "And definitely ring me after you get back from having dinner at Mik and Seb's; I'm going to be needing the low down on how the two of them are acting with one another again"

"Sure, I can do that" replied Artie. "Good to talking with you Kitty, night"

"Night, Artie" said Kitty. "Bye"

"Bye" replied Artie, and the line went dead to the call; and sighing as she took her shoes off from the day and leaving them near the front door, Kitty headed over to the fridge grabbing a bottle of water from inside, before heading over to the sofa and opening her Facebook app; and wondering if maybe her and Artie might ever be more then long distance talking buddies, with a common connection of a sister and best friend between them.

#YGTHYLA##YGTHYLA##YGTHYLA##YGTHYLA##YGTHYLA##YGTHYLA##YGTHYLA##YGTHYLA##YGTHYLA##YGTHYLA##YGTHYLA##YGTHYLA##YGTHYLA##YGTHYLA##YGTHYLA##YGTHYLA##YGTHYLA##YGTHYLA#

After having dinner around at Mikki and Sebastian's apartment, and them finding out that he and Kitty had been talking for a few months; getting back to his own apartment in Lexington, Artie headed over to the sofa once inside; and flicking on the television, just for some background noise; and grabbed his cell phone and dialled Kitty's number.

"This is Artie this time" came Kitty's voice upon answering, with a laugh. "And not my sister, having stolen away your phone"

"It's me this time" replied Artie, with a laugh also. "And I'm back home at my apartment now; so we're free to talk without anyone listening in"

"Good" said Kitty, with a sigh. "And I'm sorry Mikki has bamboozled you into Christmas Eve at my parent's place"

"It's fine, really" replied Artie. "I think your sister and Seb are actually very okay with us, maybe being a thing"

"Really?" asked Kitty. "You're sure they're not just saying they are, when they're not?"

"I've known Seb a really long time" replied Artie. "And your sister for a while as well, and I think I can tell when they are genuinely telling me the truth; and I didn't get the impression that they were hating on it, especially when Seb said it would be kind of cool if I was to become his brother in law maybe one day"

"Oh he said that now, did he?" asked Kitty, as Artie gave a laugh. "Definitely be killing him next time I see him"

"I don't think that will go over to well with your sister" said Artie, as Kitty laughed. "Pretty sure, Seb's going to propose to her quite soon"

"Only taken him over seven years to do it" replied Kitty, with a chuckle.

"Yeah" replied Artie, with a laugh as well. "And whilst I don't know if we are anything more than just good friends at the moment; it will be nice to actually get to spend some time with you and see if there is a spark there"

"That's what I said to Mikki when I spoke with her earlier" said Kitty. "We need to spend some actual time together, in person; and see if we have a connection when actually together, rather than just over the phone"

"Uh huh" replied Artie. "And if you're worried about my meeting your family, then I'm sure it will be okay. I kind of already know them all to some small degree, albeit some better than others; but those particular two I can keep them in line, as I'm sure there are things they don't want your parents ever knowing"

"Hmm but you're going to tell me right?" asked Kitty with a laugh. "Because I would love to have more dirt on the both of them"

"You mean more blackmail material" said Artie, with a laugh.

"That, yes" replied Kitty, as she still laughed. "But as long as you're okay with doing this at Christmas, I don't want you to feel forced into it"

"Completely fine" said Artie. "Like said, I do want to actually spend some time with you; and if it's with your parents and that and first, then that's fine. I'm sure we will both be around for more than just one day, and we can spend some more time together"

"I'd like that, yeah" replied Kitty.

"Cool" replied Artie, giving a smile even though he knew Kitty was unable to see.

"And as nice as it would be to continue talking with you" said Kitty, on the other end. "I do have to get going, I have an early start tomorrow morning; so I need to be getting sleep"

"Okay, well sleep well" replied Artie. "And we will talk soon, and organize more times and that for when over Christmas"

"Yeah okay, night Artie" said Kitty. "Sweet dreams to you"

"You too blondie" said Artie, with a laugh. "Bye"

"Bye" replied Kitty, and the call was ended by her.

Smiling as he placed his phone down to the arm of the sofa, and grabbing the remote to turn up the volume on the television; he couldn't help but wonder what maybe the future would hold for him and Kitty, and think how weird sometimes life really was, and if it was somehow his and Kitty's destiny to maybe be together.

* * *

 _End Note: The next chapter, will actually be Kitty and Artie being together, in person; and how the relationship progresses more so from there (as if you have read 'Runnin' Back Home To You' you will know at least to some extent how it kind of progresses a little further during the Christmas time mentioned in this one) - but for them in the beginning they did have the connection of knowing Mikki and Sebastian, which was the common thing in them talking._

 _So until, next time; which I promise won't be as long for the next chapter, hopefully...thanks for reading, as always._

 _Love always,  
KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxo_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Sorry for the delay in getting another chapter of this up - but if you have been following what has been happening; then you might know by now that I have ended writing the story 'Everywhere You Look' which is where this and others originally spun from; and reasons for that are listed in more detail on a authors note on that._

 _So this chapter, sees further more that of what we saw in Runnin' where they found out that Kitty and Artie had been talking with one another; and he then came to the Kapowski house on Christmas Eve to spend with them.  
_ _And it's really just a light hearted fun chapter, as they do all kind of get Kitty back for things over the years; and more so Sebastian and Mikki who have had to put up with her making remarks over the years to them about their relationship.  
_ _So enjoy, and you all know what to do at the end.  
_

 _Love always,  
KJ xoxoxoxoxoxo_

* * *

Chapter 3 –

Having headed over to the Kapowksi's residence, that of Christmas eve after Mikki and Sebastian had found out that he and Kitty had been talking on the phone for a few months now; Artie was now sitting down in what was still the converted basement which Eric continued to use as his office when home and also housed the rather still large collection of consoles, that they were all told, none of them were allowed to take by Eric; the four Kapowski siblings and also Sebastian, sat talking.

"Do you know how much your dad could possibly get for all this stuff here" said Artie, as he walked around looking in awe at the old gaming consoles and games that were down there.

"He's well aware, yeah" replied Mikki, with a laugh, as Artie looked over to her. "Jeremy did an evaluation a few years back for him; and it was a lot of money back then and I think now, some would even be worth more"

"I'll say" replied Artie, with a nod."Alex Kidd on Sega; that was a totally cool game"

"I always found him really annoying" said Roderick, and Artie looked over to the younger brother of his girlfriend.

"Really?" asked Artie, as Roderick gave a nod."I guess though now that makes sense, with what we're use to and all that in games, with storyline it's kind of dated; but it was back when it came out a pretty cool game"

"I guess, yeah" replied Roderick, as Artie went and sat on the sofa next to Kitty, and casually slipped his arm around her shoulder.

"So what was your fave game, growing up?" he asked, looking to her; and Kitty in turn looked to him.

"I did like the Mario games" replied Kitty, with a nod.

"If people don't like Mario" said Artie, with a laugh."There is something wrong"

"True that" replied Sebastian, with a laugh also. "Remember we use to spend so much time playing Mario Kart" continued Sebastian, as Artie looked to him quickly with a nod and then back to Kitty.

"And there was that game Lemmings which was fun; I use to love making them all into bombs and killing them" said Kitty, with a laugh.

"Katherine, brutal even as a young kid" said Marley, with a laugh; and Kitty looked over to her younger sister and poked out her tongue.

"Says the girl who played Barbie games" replied Kitty, with a smile.

"Rod did too" said Marley, looking to her older sister; as Roderick looked to both of them.

"Oh thanks you two" he replied with small laugh."Let's makes that known, shall we"

"Nothing wrong with it" said Artie, looking to the Kapowski male."A guy can like a girl orientated game, as much as a girl can like a guy one"

"I just prefer to call them games" said Mikki, and Artie looked to her with a nod.

"Yeah let's not start Mikki on the sexism that surrounds video games" said Sebastian, with a laugh and placing a kiss to Mikki's cheek with a smile; as she sat in the arm chair down in the basement with Sebastian, and on his lap more or less so."Because otherwise you won't be getting home at all tonight"

"Well maybe Kitty will like that" replied Mikki, with a smile."Artie spending the night"

"Bite me" said Kitty, glaring at her older sister; as Eric came down into the basement, carrying a load of books, or more so photo albums in his arms; that he had gotten from the upstairs study; that the four of them had used when in high school, rather than that of Eric's office where they currently were seated.

"What you have there dad?" asked Marley, looking to him; as he headed over to where they were.

"The photo albums" replied Eric, with a laugh as he placed them to the small table that was in the room."I thought you were wanting them"

"No, we were not wanting them" replied Kitty, looking to her father."And you can take them back upstairs, right now; thank you very much"

"That's only because you don't want Artie seeing all the old photos of you" said Mikki, with a laugh; as Eric nodded and handed a photo album over to Mikki; who opened it with a smile."Let's see shall we, this one looks like the holiday album, that Mom has made up for over the years when we were younger"

"I hate you" said Kitty, looking at Mikki and then to Eric."And you as well, aiding much in humiliation here"

Eric laughed as he too looked at his daughter. "If it doesn't make Artie run for the hills after seeing your old baby photos, then nothing will"

"I'm sure you were a cute baby" said Artie, looking to Kitty; who in turn looked to him and giving a small smile.

"She totally was" said Eric, as he grabbed a photo album and passed it over to Artie."That one would be the Kitty album; Midge made a photo album for each of them a few years ago back in the summer break; so we have one for each and then also as Mikki has there a holiday album and also family albums"

"Thanks" said Artie, with a nod; as he took the album from Eric, and Kitty glared at her father muttering "Hate you" under her breath; as Artie opened the album, to see the photos of Kitty that were taken just after she'd be born."See you were cute"

"Cuter then Mikki, that's for sure" said Kitty, with a small laugh as she grabbed the photo album that was Mikki's and opened it. "See, she was this squishy little blob of a thing"

"I was not" replied Mikki, moving from Sebastian lap, and leaving him with the holidays album and snatching her photo album from her younger sister."I was adorable, everyone use say I was; and I was also Aunt Shelz's favorite growing up, so poo to you"

"You'll get use to this, Arts" said Sebastian, with a laugh and looking over to his best friend with a smile."This is just normal with Kitty and Mik"

"I kind of see that, yeah" he replied, looking to his friend with a laugh; and then at a photo in the album, as Mikki sat back down with Sebastian."So that's not you mom, is it?" he asked, tapping on a photo and Kitty shook her head.

"No that's Aunt Shelby" replied Kitty."So much for Mikki's statement of being favorite"

"Not a statement" said Mikki, looking to her sister."Just the truth"

"I actually beg to differ with both of you" said Roderick looking to his two older sisters."And say being the only boy in the family among that of girls, that I am the fave one"

"Oh so not true" replied Kitty, looking to him shaking her head.

"Well that might actually be true" replied Marley as she looked at one of the albums also."We all know Aunt Shelz wished she could have had more kids, but couldn't after complications with Sami's birth"

"True" said Mikki, with a nod."And I do remember her saying to Mom once that she wished she could have had a boy"

"Doesn't mean Rod is the fave" said Kitty, looking to her sisters and brother.

"How old would that cousin, that you have never met be now?" asked Sebastian, looking at Mikki as he flicked through the album of Christmases gone by; and smiling when he saw a photo taken of the first Christmas he and Mikki had been together, in the album.

"Well they were born four years before I was born" replied Mikki, looking to him."So she'd be thirty one"

"Umm cousin, you never met?" asked Artie, looking around at the others in the room."Care to explain that one"

"Aunt Shelby, had a baby when she was still in high school" replied Kitty, looking to him."And since she and her then boyfriend were definitely not ready to be parents; they gave the little girl up for adoption"

"Okay, yeah wow" said Artie, looking to her."So you have a cousin out there somewhere; that you've never met"

"We do" said Marley, with a nod."Aunt Shelby has always left it up to her, if she ever wants to know about her family. But so far we haven't heard anything about her looking"

"She might not know" said Artie, looking to her; and Marley nodded.

"Okay, how can you not say I wasn't the cutest" said Kitty, stopping Artie from turning the page on the photo album he was looking of her, by placing her hand on it.

"Why?" asked Artie, with a laugh looking to her and then to the photo album, and seeing a picture of her in what looked to be a blue dress for that of a dance costume, posing with her hands to her hips.

"See, totally cute" said Kitty, looking to him with a smile and Artie nodded.

"Very" he replied, with a nod.

"Yeah, let's see what his reaction is when we find the one of you dressed as Catwoman, Kits" said Mikki."I'm sure cute will not be what he will be saying then"

"You know I think that costume is still up in my bedroom" replied Kitty, with a smile; her sisters, brother and Sebastian, looking to her with that of a raised eyebrows; and Artie a somewhat interested look; the six of them continued to look at the old Kapowski family photo albums before Artie had to head back to his parents house in Spartanburg.

#YGTHYLA##YGTHYLA##YGTHYLA##YGTHYLA##YGTHYLA##YGTHYLA##YGTHYLA##YGTHYLA##YGTHYLA##YGTHYLA##YGTHYLA##YGTHYLA##YGTHYLA##YGTHYLA##YGTHYLA##YGTHYLA#

Leaving the Kapowski house about ten thirty that evening, Kitty who had walked with Artie out to his parked car, smiled inwardly to herself as they kissed goodbye.

"I'll call you soon" said Artie, moving out of the kiss and looking to her."And hopefully as well I can organize maybe getting out to Las Vegas to see you over the spring break"

"That be good" replied Kitty, with a nod and giving him a smile. "I just wish I kind of maybe had organised to stay here for New Year's, since I'm not actually working; but since we were able to get cheap flights back a few days before hand, we went with them"

"So you're not able to change them at all?" asked Artie, looking to her and Kitty shrugged her shoulders.

"I maybe could" replied Kitty, looking to Artie also."But I would probably have to pay a fee to do that"

"It's okay" said Artie, looking to her with a smile."I'm not expecting that you can do that. Although it would be nice, to be able to spend New Year's with you, since I will be surrounded by that of your sister and Seb, Kurt and Dave, and Ellie and Robbie; as like the lone pathetic single hang on friend among the couples"

"And it will be gross" said Kitty, with a laugh."Especially that of my sister and Seb, because they didn't spend last New Year together, and therefore they will just be really gross with one another this year"

"Pretty much" replied Artie, with a laugh also."We had to deal with a pretty miserable Seb last year, and whilst I'm totally glad it's not the case this year; I also know they will not leave one another's side, so therefore whilst last year, Seb and I could kind of hang out at New Year's, I know that won't happen this year"

"Let me see what I can do" said Kitty, looking to him, with a smile. "It would be nice to spend New Year's together, and honestly it's kind of really overrated in Vegas"

"Like I said, no pressure" replied Artie, giving her a smile. "But if you can maybe organise it, that would be good"

"I'll do some checking when I go in and see" replied Kitty, with a nod. "And I can call you tomorrow, let you know"

"Okay yeah" said Artie, with a nod and smile; and also quickly kissing her."I should let you go and do that; and hopefully I'll see you soon"

"Yeah, even if I can't get a change of flight" replied Kitty, with a smile also. "I'll come and see you before I leave"

"Okay, well have a great Christmas tomorrow" said Artie, with a smile and Kitty nodded.

"You too, night" she replied.

"Yeah, night" said Artie, quickly kissing her again; before opening the door to his car and getting in to it. "We'll talk soon"

"Okay" replied Kitty, with a smile as Artie started up his car and then putting it into gear; and reversed out of the driveway, giving a quick wave; before heading back to his parents house in Spartanburg.

Smiling as she headed back up to the front door of her parents house; and planning to go on her dad's computer to see if she was able to possibly change her flight, she opened the door just as Mikki and Sebastian, both sat down on the stairs together; trying to make it look like they hadn't been spying on her and Artie.

"Don't pretend you weren't watching what was happening" said Kitty, looking to the two of them with a laugh. "I know my sister, and you as well Seb"

"We weren't doing that" said Mikki, looking to her younger sister and shaking her head. "Why is there something you don't want us knowing?"

"Like maybe you and Artie kissing" said Sebastian, with a laugh; and Kitty glared at him.

"How would you know he and I did that" she replied, looking to him. "Unless the two of you were spying"

"Educated guess" replied Mikki, with a smile; and Kitty looked to her shaking her head.

"Liars" she replied, with a laugh. "Now if you excuse me, I have to go and borrow dad's computer and see how much it would possibly cost to change my flight, so I can spend New Year's here"

"Wait, what?" asked Mikki, looking to her sister as she went to head downstairs again to use Eric's computer.

"I might, if I can" replied Kitty, turning to look at her older sister. "Spend New Year's here, so Artie doesn't have to put up with three overly gross couples who can't keep their hands off one another"

"Maybe you want to be putting your hands on Artie as well then" said Mikki, as Sebastian laughed; and Kitty glared at her.

"If I want to do that" she replied. "That is none of your business"; and then continued down the stairs to use her father's computer in the hope that she might be able to change her flights and make them for after the New Year had been rung in.

#YGTHYLA##YGTHYLA##YGTHYLA##YGTHYLA##YGTHYLA##YGTHYLA##YGTHYLA##YGTHYLA##YGTHYLA##YGTHYLA##YGTHYLA##YGTHYLA##YGTHYLA##YGTHYLA##YGTHYLA##YGTHYLA#

Having managed to change her air fare and being able to do without extra charge since it was prior that of twenty four hours to the flight; unlike it would have been for Mikki the year before if she had been wanting to change her flight, to spend some more time in South Carolina.

The day after New Year's Eve and therefore the first day of 2017; after having that of a bit of a sleep in since they'd gotten to bed late, Kitty and Artie; along with that of Mikki and Sebastian, were sitting in the Bojangles; at the insistence of Kitty who claimed to miss the chain food restaurant, not that far from the apartment, having a late lunch.

"So what's Ryder like then?" asked Artie, as the four of them sat eating; he having never met that of Marley's now fiancé.

"Nice guy" replied Mikki, looking to him."He's actually the younger brother of Sam, who is the best friend of Noah; who I co hosted the morning show with in San Francisco"

"Wow, small world" said Artie, with a laugh; and Mikki nodded.

"Yeah it kind was just that really strange thing" said Mikki, as she grabbed some fries and eating them.

"So you've all met him then?" asked Artie, looking to the other three at the table.

"We have yeah" replied Sebastian, with a nod."Myself only once, when he came out here with Marley a few years ago"

"And I've seen him a few times when I've visited Marls in San Fran" said Kitty, looking to Artie with a smile."And like Mikki said, he's nice; they met through mutual friends"

"Okay cool" replied Artie, looking to her; and then looked to his best friend. "Guess with Marley now engaged, that ups the ante on you"

"Maybe" replied Sebastian, looking to his best friend with a laugh. "But Mik and I aren't any rush for that, we're just happy with what we have"

"Hmm, and this New Year's has certainly being better than that of the last years; that is for sure" replied Mikki with a laugh also.

"Definitely has" said Sebastian, with a nod and looking to Mikki; and quickly kissing her.

"See why now I had to stay here" said Kitty, looking to her older sister and Sebastian; shaking her head at the two of them. "If I'd gone back to Vegas and spent it there, poor Artie would have had to put up with you like this the whole entire time"

"And that was the only reasoning you had for staying" said Sebastian, with a laugh and looking to the girl he considered to be very much that of a sister to him. "Because like we said earlier, we heard stuff"

"Bite me" replied Kitty, glaring at him and Sebastian gave a laugh.

"Sure you maybe let Artie do that last night" replied Sebastian, as Mikki hit him; and he looked to her. "What it's about fair time we were able to get her didn't she blackmail you years ago, when we'd been dating that first year? Made you buy her stuff?"

"She did" replied Mikki, with a nod and looked to her Kitty with a smile. "Kits, we're going shopping and unless you want me to tell Mom and Dad what you got up to over New Years, then you're buying me what I want"

"I so hate you" replied Kitty, looking to her sister and shaking her head as Mikki gave a laugh and smiled at her younger sister.

"So not scared yet, of this family Arts?" asked Sebastian, looking to his best friend with a smile.

"No, I don't think so" he replied, with a smile and looked to Kitty with a smile; the four of them continuing lunch together, before Artie headed back to Lexington where he lived and Kitty, Artie and Sebastian returned to the apartment that Mikki and Sebastian lived at.

* * *

 _End Note: I think it was fair time that Mikki and Sebastian got Kitty back at her own sneaky ways; not that she has ever been mean about stuff, or even Mikki and Seb there.  
_ _But the fact that they are doing, kind of proves they care about her; and obviously Artie knowing the two of his friends well enough; know it's just fun and games, and really besides the teasing they all do, knows it because they care._

 _Next chapter, I have planned the outline for and know what is happening for the most part in that; and slowly then I will get Kitty moving back to South Carolina before that of Mikki and Sebastian's first child is born._

 _Anyway as always, thanks for reading and I will catch you all again soon._

 _Love always,_  
 _KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxo_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N : Sorry for the delays in getting a new chapter of this story up, but with all the interconnecting that is going on - it's just dependent on when I get around to certain things, as I think of them flowing in my head._

 _So this chapter is really seeing the progression of Kitty and Artie's relationship - and I have it where it is in terms of the timeline of everything, because I do think that this is when they really did start to get serious about one another, and see a future with each other; and something as you can see it seems that others maybe be seeing as well._

 _Anyway, not much else to say; except for thanks for reading and you all know what to do at the end._  
 _Love,_  
 _KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

* * *

Chapter 4 –

Having not been able to get to Las Vegas, over spring break; since he'd been asked to run a day camp for some of the school children at the local elementary school in Lexington; Artie made the trip over to Las Vegas in the summer holidays, to spend some time with Kitty, and she was then going to fly back to South Carolina with him, once his two weeks in Las Vegas were over, since it would then be that of Marley and Ryder's wedding; both of which them were attending.

Arriving on a flight from South Carolina, at seven o'clock in the evening; he exited the plane, bidding a goodbye to the flight crew who had been attending, and then headed out down the gangway to McCarren International Airport; and hoping that Kitty was there to meet him, after he'd given all the information of when his flight would be in.

Exiting the gangway, and walking through to the passenger pick up lounge, he glanced around in search of the blonde girl, who he was pretty sure he was starting to really fall for; and smiled when he saw, and give a wave to him and with a wave also back to her headed over to where she was.

"Hi" he said, as he approached Kitty; and she in turn looked to him with a smile.

"Hey four eyes" she said, with a smile to him; and Artie gave a laugh.

"You do know that I have had corrective eye surgery, right" he said, as he placed his bag down that he'd taken on as carry luggage. "And the only time now, I wear glasses is if I am reading a lot, or doing up stuff like reports"

"I know" replied Kitty, with a laugh, and gave him a hug. "Think of it as a term of affection then"

"Okay, sure thing Miss Kitty" he replied, with a laugh and tapped her on the nose. "Or maybe I should call you Koneko"

"What now?" asked Kitty, looking to him and shaking her head.

"Koneko" replied Artie, with a smile. "It's Japanese for Kitty"

"Okay, so weird you know that" replied Kitty, with a laugh. "But you are Seb's best friend, so it really doesn't surprise me that you would be weird"

"Thanks" said Artie, with a laugh. "So did we want to get my other bags?" he asked, giving his maybe girlfriend, that he wasn't clear on as to yet; a smile. "And we can head to your place"

"Sure let's do that" said Kitty, with a nod; and Artie picked up his bag from the ground, before taking Kitty's hand with his free hand. "But I booked you a room at the Rampart" she said, and Artie looked to her; his eyes widening. "I thought that was what we'd agreed on, that you would say at the casino I worked at"

"You booked me a room at the casino" said Artie, and Kitty looked at him, giving a small nod. "I don't have the cash for a casino hotel room for two weeks that I'm here"

"Well it's a good thing, I'm just joking then" replied Kitty, with a laugh.

"You're joking" said Artie, with a laugh also; and Kitty nodded. "Thank god for that, because a hotel for two weeks in Vegas; definitely don't have that kind of money"

"I had you there though didn't I" said Kitty, with a smile to him as they neared the luggage claim area and went over to where the bags were going around on the conveyor belt. "You seriously thought, I'd booked a hotel room for you"

"I did, yeah" replied Artie, with a nod; as he saw his bag and grabbed it as it went to go around.

"Is that your only bag?" asked Kitty, and Artie looked to her again with a nod.

"It is" he replied with a smile to her. "And as I am lead to believe I pack a lot less then what you seem to do every time you come back home to South Carolina"

"Yes, well I am a girl" replied Kitty, looking to him with a smile also, as Artie nodded, replying, "So I've noticed", and allowing Kitty to continue talking. "And I also at the time had to be bringing Christmas presents too, so there was that as well"

"Yeah, guess it must be hard being away from your family" said Artie as the two of them started walking again through the crowd of people also arriving in Las Vegas, and out to Kitty's parked car outside. "I know I'd hate living too far away from my parents, being that I am their only kid and all that"

"I guess I do kind of hate being as far from everyone as I am" replied Kitty, looking to Artie, with a small nod of her head. "But I also love what I do as well" she continued, as she got her keys out from her handbag. "So I guess you really can't have it both ways, now"

"I don't know about that" replied Artie, with a laugh. "We both know someone who gave up a really great job, because they missed someone back home, and that's worked out well in the end" he continued with a smile, as Kitty gave a laugh and nod. "And Mik's now got a great job on the network where she worked when there before, and Seb and her are also finally getting married too"

"Yeah, I really can't see the two of them not being with one another" replied Kitty, with a smile also to Artie, as they neared her car; one which was supplied to her by her work. "Even though I did try and push her maybe to give another relationship ago, when she was in San Fran" she continued, as she unlocked the car and opened the back of it. "Her heart is ever only going to belong to Seb"

"And his vice versa to that of her" replied Artie, with a nod, as he placed his bag into the back of Kitty's car. "So what's the plan whilst I'm here?"

"Well I have taken a month off work" replied Kitty, looking to him with a smile, as she went to the drivers side of the car and Artie around to the passengers, both of them getting into the car. "As I've got a lot of leave owning, since I haven't taken much of it; except for over the Christmas break and all that when I have used it" she continued, as she pushed the button to start the engine; and the car starting up, on the Lincoln MKZ that she drove. "So I figured since you'd becoming here, I would take advantage of the time I have"

"I do like the sound of that" said Artie, with a nod. "Getting to spend some time with you; and just you, no one else being around to make comments and stuff, it will be good"

"Yes, well those people are ones to talk" said Kitty, with a laugh, as she looked to the mirrors of her car to make sure they were in the correct position for driving.

"So this is a nice car" said Artie, looking at the interior of it, as Kitty pressing the D button on the dashboard near the steering wheel and getting the car into gear to move.

"Perks of the job" she replied, with a smile. "Certainly better than having to pay off one that I would buy, and it wouldn't be anywhere near as good as this"

"Definitely" said Artie, with a nod as Kitty moved out of the car space and started heading away from the airport. "I totally love that it doesn't have conventional gears, and it's all push button"

"Hmm, me too" she replied with a nod as she steered the car out of the car park. "So I was thinking" she said as she drove, quickly looking to Artie. "We head to the strip before going to my apartment, and then I can show you a little of the Vegas night life, and we can also get something to eat"

"Sure" replied Artie, with his own smile to her. "Sounds good" he continued, with a nod and Kitty continued to drive towards the Las Vegas Strip, with Artie now in her presence; both of them happy to be finally spending some quality time together.

#YGTHYLA##YGTHYLA##YGTHYLA##YGTHYLA##YGTHYLA##YGTHYLA##YGTHYLA##YGTHYLA##YGTHYLA##YGTHYLA##YGTHYLA##YGTHYLA##YGTHYLA##YGTHYLA##YGTHYLA##YGTHYLA##YGTHYLA#

Having been in Las Vegas for a week with Kitty, and both of them thoroughly enjoying that of one another's company and getting to spend time together, and finding that they did actually have quite a few things in common with one another, that they didn't realize they did.

"That was I got to say, totally awesome way to spend an afternoon" said Artie, as they left the Pinball Museum, where they were able to play some old classic vintage pinball machines. "And I also really impressed at how well you can actually play"

"It's not my first time there" replied Kitty, with a laugh, as they headed over to her car. "One of the guys from work told me about it one day" she continued as she unlocked her car. "And I thought it would be a great way to distress, and it was"

"Yeah, it certainly gets the frustrations away that is for sure" replied Artie, with a laugh also as they got into Kitty's car, and she started it up and put it into gear.

"Yes it does" replied Kitty, with a nod, as she started to drive. "But I do think I prefer some other methods for getting rid of frustrations"

"Yeah totally" replied Artie, looking to her with a smile. "So where to now?"

"Well, we have a few hours before we can grab dinner" said Kitty, as she came to a stop at a red light. "So if there is anything you're wanting to do, or see, we can do that"

"So we're going out for dinner again, tonight?" asked Artie, with a laugh, and looking to him as the light turned green and quickly nodding her head, Kitty started driving once again.

"It's just easier" she replied, as she turned down a street. "And to be completely honest with you, I am not the best cook so I tend to eat out pretty much every night"

"Wait, you don't cook anything ever?" asked Artie, looking to her with a small laugh. "Not even like ramen noodles"

"My culinary skills are limited to probably toast and that's it" replied Kitty with a laugh. "I can practically burn water, in fact I have burned water" she continued with a quick smile to him as she continued to drive. "Just ask anyone in my family what happened when I was left to boil the eggs one morning"

"Do I even want to ask?" asked Artie, with a laugh; and Kitty looked to him shaking her head.

"Let's just say I thought boiling meant you had to let all the water like disappear in the pot" said Kitty, with a smile to him. "And the eggs exploded"

"You're kidding me now, aren't you?" asked Artie, looking to her as Kitty gave a laugh, replying "No"

"Okay, wow" said Artie, with a small laugh. "Just, wow"

"Yeah, so the only thing I ever did when home was cut things" replied Kitty, giving a laugh also. "I was not let near any of the actual cooking of things, because as my mom would say it was like I was cooking dyslexic"

"Hmm okay well tonight then" said Artie, looking to her with a smile. "I am going to cook you dinner, and you're going to help me with it"

"I don't think that is such a good idea" replied Kitty, shaking her head. "I don't know if my apartment is exploding egg proof safe"

"Well it's a good thing we're not going to be cooking eggs then" replied Artie, with a laugh and Kitty laughed as well. "And what I'm going to try and teach you, well it's practically not able to be failed as long as you keep checking it every so often to make sure the stock hasn't evaporated too much"

"Okay, and just what exactly are you going to be trying to teach me to make?" asked Kitty, looking to him with a smile.

"Gumbo" replied Artie, with a nod. "And like I said it can't be possibly something you can fail on"

"It has been a long time since I have had a really good Gumbo" said Kitty, with a nod. "And hopefully you like it spicy"

"There is no other way to have Gumbo's" replied Artie, looking to the girl he was now pretty sure he saw a forever with. "It's just a crime for it not to be spicy"

"Yeah, I went somewhere here and it was on the menu" said Kitty, looking to him with a small laugh. "And it was like where is the chilli, and the heat; because it was like non existent"

"Well, don't worry I'll make sure it's extra hot tonight" replied Artie, with a smile to her; as Kitty gave a nod and smile to him also.

"I'm sure that's not the only thing that will be hot tonight" she said, and with Artie giving a laugh at Kitty's double entendre; the two of them headed to the store to get all the things that Artie would be needing to cook them dinner that night, the two of them finding that of the domestic bliss that they currently had going on with one another to be something ironically that they both really liked.

#YGTHYLA##YGTHYLA##YGTHYLA##YGTHYLA##YGTHYLA##YGTHYLA##YGTHYLA##YGTHYLA##YGTHYLA##YGTHYLA##YGTHYLA##YGTHYLA##YGTHYLA##YGTHYLA##YGTHYLA##YGTHYLA##YGTHYLA#

Cooking together in Kitty's small and also hardly used kitchen, was something of a fun experience for them both, and certainly also that of a learning curve as well for both to them as well; getting to know that of each other's skill sets and also how they actually worked together as a team too.

"Okay try this and tell me what you think" said Artie, getting a small spoon that was beside him and getting a small amount of the stock that had been boiling with half the vegetables and also the spices in it, after he'd already rubbed the chicken in the same spice mix and browned it in that pot.

"Sure" replied Kitty, with a nod, to him; and tried the sample of the dinner that Artie held out to her. "Wow, that's amazing"

"Really?" he asked, as Kitty gave a smile to him and also another nod. "It's spicy enough for you?"

"Definitely" said Kitty, with a small laugh. "I'd say just the right amount of spice to it"

"Okay, well I also do have to add some Tabasco sauce to it, towards the end of cooking" he replied, with a smile and small laugh also. "So I think it's safe to say it will be very spicy still at the end"

"Yes" said Kitty, with a nod, as Artie added back into the pot the browned chicken and also the spicy sausage as well. "And along with the grilled corn that will do later and the bread that we bought at the store" he continued, with a smile to Kitty as he placed the lid on to the pot and turned the stove down to a simmer. "It's going to be a pretty nice meal"

"It will be" said Kitty, with a smile also. "Think I need to be keeping you around if you can cook like this"

"Well I got to say you've proved yourself to be that of a worthy assistant" said Artie, with a laugh. "And you're not as bad as cooking at you make out you are to be"

"I don't think it's wise to risk it though" said Kitty, with a laugh also. "But anytime you want assistance in the kitchen with some of the easier things, then sure I can help out"

"Okay, yeah" replied Artie, with a smile to her. "I'm sure you'd be able to find even simple recipes on Pinterest that you could do, when I'm not here" he continued, as the two of them walked over to the sofa in Kitty's apartment and sat down on it. "I follow Mikki and Ellie, and also Linda on there; and they have some pretty simple recipes saved, that I'm sure you'd be able to pull off"

"Maybe" replied Kitty, with a nod; as she got her phone from where she placed it on the table earlier, when they'd come back home. "But if it's one thing that Mik and Marls got that I didn't get, it was the cooking gene" she laughed. "So I'm not even going to attempt anything either of them would pin"

"Yeah okay" said Artie, with a laugh. "So what's your user name on there, maybe I can give you a follow"

"Want to see what I like, huh?" asked Kitty, with a laugh; and Artie looked to her with a smile and nod as he took his own phone from out of her jeans pocket.

"Well you are more than welcome to follow me back" he replied, with a smile to her. "And also as well if I do see any really simple recipes, then it's an easy way for me to send them to you"

"True, but again; I can't see myself actually doing any cooking if you're not around" she replied, with her own smile to him. "And as for my user name on there, it's KatieBeth"

"KatieBeth?" asked Artie, with a small chuckle as he went into the app that he had on his phone, and searched for Kitty's account. "Why that, and not just your name?"

"Don't want people to be able to easily find me" she replied, with a small shrug. "And it was more so that because my last name is Kapowski, and Mik's on tv and she had that name at one point; with it being not all that common" she continued, with a small sigh. "I'd get creeps trying to friend me on Facebook, Twitter and other social sites, so I made myself very private where I use my real name, and upped the security on them; and the others I just use an alias like KatieBeth"

"Okay is this you?" asked Artie, turning his phone towards Kitty; and looking at the screen she nodded as Artie smiled and hit follow for her account. "So guessing Katie, is a variation of Katherine?" he asked, as Kitty nodded as she went to her own Pinterest app and seeing it said Artie had followed her, followed him back also. "But not getting the Beth part"

"My middle name is Elizabeth, so it's from there" she replied with a smile to him; as Artie gave a nod.

"Katherine Elizabeth Kapowski" he said, with a smile. "Well that I did not know was your middle name"

"And now you do" replied Kitty, with a laugh. "What about you?" she asked, with a smile to him. "I know your actual first name is Arthur" she continued, as Artie gave a nod. "But what about middle name?"

"Richard John" he replied, with a small laugh. "Arthur Richard John Abrams"

"You have two middle names?" asked Kitty, with a laugh; as Artie gave a nod.

"Yeah, my parents named me Arthur, after my great grandfather on my mom's side; and then Richard and John, were my dad's great grandfather, and then his great great grandfather" he replied. "So hence why I definitely prefer Artie"

"Yeah, I mean I haven't really gotten to know your parents yet" replied Kitty, looking to him. "But why would they inflict that kind of name upon you?"

"I guess I do like that I know my name has a meaning behind it" said Artie, with a small smile to her. "But it is also quite a lot to write on any forms I have to fill in, and also as well if I were to sign my name with the R and the J it would also be quite long too" he continued. "So that it probably why I just stick with A Abrams when signing"

"Yeah try signing Kapowski, it's just not an easy name at all to sign when you're wanting to join" replied Kitty, with a laugh. "So hence why my signature is that of almost a mere squiggle mess"

"Hey, as long as no one can copy it, then it's all good" replied Artie, with a laugh as well; as Kitty nodded.

"So how long is this dinner going to take?" asked Kitty, looking to him with a smile. "Because it smells so amazing and is making me really hungry"

"It needs to simmer for about an hour and half" replied Artie, with a nod. "And then after that and added the stuff we got to add into it, about another thirty minutes on top of that"

"Okay, so do we want to watch something for a bit whilst it cooks?" asked Kitty, as she grabbed the remote control for her television and turned it on. "What sort of stuff do you like to watch?"

"Bit of everything really" replied Artie, with a smile to her; as Kitty went into her Netflix app on the television and the two of them watched some things together, before continuing to add to the Chicken Gumbo that was cooking, and it could then later be eaten.

#YGTHYLA##YGTHYLA##YGTHYLA##YGTHYLA##YGTHYLA##YGTHYLA##YGTHYLA##YGTHYLA##YGTHYLA##YGTHYLA##YGTHYLA##YGTHYLA##YGTHYLA##YGTHYLA##YGTHYLA##YGTHYLA##YGTHYLA#

Spending two weeks, in Las Vegas enjoying that of one another's company; and then having to head to South Carolina for the upcoming wedding of Marley and Ryder, they knew that their little bubble of just the two of them would soon be broken, since there were that of many other people around who would be taking up their time and also be on the lookout to see just what their relationship actually was. And whilst not having defined it officially between that of each other, they did both see each as that of a boyfriend or girlfriend; rather than just someone who was that of a friend, they kind of both knew they saw one another as that.

Having gotten in from Las Vegas, the evening before and gone to Artie's place in Lexington; they were now driving to Sebastian and Mikki's house, agreeing to go around to that of their best friend and sister duo's place for dinner.

"So this is the first time you've seen their place, right?" asked Artie, as he headed into the direction of where the two of them lived.

"It is, in person" replied Kitty, looking to him with a nod. "But I did insist that Mikki give me like a video walk through not long after she and Seb moved in via Skype"

"Hmm, and what did you think of the place?" asked Artie, as he pulled into the street that would lead to that of Mikki and Sebastian's house.

"Really nice" said Kitty, as he turned into the drive of his best friend's house; and pulling up behind that of Mikki's Hyundai Tuscon that she now drove. "Okay who's car is that?" she asked with a laugh, looking to the car they pulled up behind, that was parked in the drive next to car that she knew to be Sebastian's one.

"That would be your older sister's car" replied Artie, with a laugh. "She not tell you, that she had to get a new one?"

"No, she did not" said Kitty, shaking her head. "But then again I do remember her saying something about her car being serviced when she was over in California not that long ago"

"Well that was when she got a new one" said Artie, with a smile to her. "Because Bert found that the old car, had a crack in the head gasket"

"That then makes sense as to why new one then" replied Kitty, with a nod; as the two of them got out of Artie's car, a 2014 Toyota Corolla. "But as to why it's such a big car, well that's just crazy" she continued, shaking her head as they walked up to the front door of Sebastian and Mikki's house. "Now both her and Seb have massive cars"

"They do, yeah" replied Artie, with a laugh. "However it does make sense, when you think about it" he continued as he pushed the doorbell to let them know that they had arrived. "Because I honestly think in probably another year from now, maybe a bit longer, that they will have had a baby"

"Oh definitely" said Kitty, with a nod. "I'm honestly surprised they haven't had one already, since getting back together"

"Yeah" said Artie, with a smile to her; as the front door to the house opened and Sebastian stood on the other side.

"Hi, you guys made it" he said, looking to them both with a smile. "Come on in"

"Thanks, hi" replied Artie with a smile to his best friend, as Sebastian stepped aside to let the two of them walk into the house, and he then closed the door.

"Yeah, good to see you again, Seb" said Kitty, with a smile, to him; and Sebastian nodded giving that of his soon to be sister in law a hug.

"You too, Kits" he replied, with a smile also. "You're treating my best friend, properly right?"

"She's treating me just fine" said Artie, with a laugh. "And speaking of getting treated properly?" he asked with a smile. "Where is Mik?"

"Upstairs" replied Sebastian, with a smile to him. "She was just putting away the laundry, when you guys rocked up"

"And my fiancé never does a damn thing when it comes to that" said Mikki, as she walked from down the stairs, and over to where the others were; wrapping her arms around that of Sebastian's waist, placing a kiss to his cheek with a smile. "Don't know why I put up with him"

"You were the one who yelled down at me to go and get the door" replied Sebastian, looking to her with a smile and tapping her on the nose. "And we all know damn well that you can't live without me"

"Hmm sad, but so true" replied Mikki, with a laugh; and looked to her sister and also old friend. "So do I even want to ask how it was for two weeks in Vegas, alone for the both of you?"

"If you value your life" replied Kitty, with a smile to her sister. "And you and Seb want to marry soon" she continued, as Mikki gave a nod. "Then I'd be not asking"

"Sure" said Mikki, with a laugh and took her arms from around Sebastian's waist. "So do you want to have a proper tour of the house" she asked, going over to her sister and giving her a quick hug; one that Kitty returned, before linking her arm up with her sister. "Since the only one you've had is a quick Skype walkthrough"

"Sure, yeah" replied Kitty, with a nod; and giving a quick smile to each Sebastian and Artie, the two of them walked off away from the two males.

"So, that's going to take them forever" said Sebastian, with a laugh. "Want a beer and we play a bit of a video game"

"Sounds, like a plan yeah" replied Artie, with a nod and smile to his best friend.

"Okay awesome" said Sebastian, with a nod also, as the two of them headed into the second living area of the house, where Mikki and Sebastian had gotten another television, solely for that of watching movies and playing games; before later on Mikki cooked dinner for the four of them, which they ate before Kitty and Artie returned to his place in Lexington.

* * *

 _End Note: I'd already pretty much established in my notes that I go to massive lengths of writing, so I can plan out the stories; just where the dynamic with Kitty and Artie really did shift, going from that of being friends who had spoke a lot before the others knew about them, to then 'hooking up' over New Years, to where they are now, and kind of realizing, well this is definitely the person I do want my forever with._

 _And I think it was important for them to have that time that is just the two of them together, and getting to know one another just that little more; which clearly they hadn't really got a proper chance to do._

 _Not sure where the next chapter will lead me yet; I tend to really go with the flow on the connecting of all these stories up, but I do vaguely have a really good idea of what I do want it to be, so until then; thanks for reading and I will catch you on the flip side!_

 _Love,  
KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Sorry for the delay on this next chapter - but with so many stories, well you get what I mean!  
_ _So this does take a rather large jump from where we last finished with this chapter - and that is mainly because I really wanted to get this story moving, and in order to that I need Kitty to be in South Carolina; and if you've read any of the other stories connecting into this one, you will be knowing that do get married and go on to have a baby together.  
_ _Therefore this is the chapter where I get Kitty back to South Carolina, and have those steps towards that start to happen.  
_

 _As always, I don't own any characters you recognize from Glee; but all others belong to me and they cannot be used without my permission first.  
Thanks for reading and I will catch you all again soon._

 _Love KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

* * *

Chapter 5 –

With her oldest sister having finally gotten married and also the day of the wedding, divulging that she was also soon going to be having a baby; there was also one other thing that had been quite a common question in regards to herself, and that was possibly making her think she might think about returning home to South Carolina to live, because as Mikki put it; it would be nice to have Aunt Kitty around, considering that Marley was very obviously tied up in San Francisco, being married to Ryder and also working there; and with Roderick who was already back home in South Carolina where he returned after he graduated college, living close by to where they were, and also their parents.

The other more compelling factor though for her in returning to South Carolina though, was more so for her own reasons. With her relationship with Artie, becoming that of long distance, and knowing that he was definitely the one that she wanted to be with, and knew that he too also held that desire as well; that was the driving force more so behind her desire to return to the state where she'd grown up and hopefully, finally much like her older and younger sisters; settle down and not be such a; as Mikki called it, gypsy like in her life style; even though she didn't move from one place to the next, but more so just the freeness in that of her life.

Having been making calls and sending off CV's and letters for that of the past month, she'd finally gotten a call from one of them today, asking her if she be interested in being that of their events planner, a role in which they hadn't been able to retain a person in for quite some time; and with it being in Lexington where Artie in fact lived, made the job offer even that much better and she quickly accepted it.

Sitting that night at the small table in what was still her apartment, and after heating up a small quiche that she'd picked up on the way home; she stood up her tablet on its cover, and connected a call through to Artie on Skype, something for which had really become that of a nightly thing with them now, in that of what for the moment was their long distance relationship.

"Good evening" said Artie, as the video chat connected, and Kitty smiled as she looked to her boyfriend on the screen.

"Yeah, good evening to you as well" she replied, with a laugh. "Got time to talk"

"With you always" said Artie, with a laugh as well. "I'm just grading some history papers, but that can honestly wait"

"Just grade the papers, A, B, C or D" replied Kitty, with a smile to him. "Based on who the students are and who you'd think would have done the good job and those who would have most definitely done the bad job"

"I can't do that" said Artie, shaking his head. "That would possibly get me fired, if I were to grade a good paper badly and the student appeals the grade" he continued, as Kitty nodded. "Then if I didn't have work, well I'd not be able to come and visit you again soon; since I'd have no cash for it"

"Or possibly even an apartment to live in either" replied Kitty, with a laugh. "And where would I stay when I'm there"

"Always your sisters place" said Artie, with a laugh, as Kitty shook her head. "And I'd be too asking them for a place to stay, if you'd got me fired from my job"

"Okay, let's not do that then" replied Kitty with a smile. "Because I certainly don't want us to be living with my sister and Seb, and there soon to be born baby"

"Agree" said Artie, with a nod, and smile also. "So what's been happening with you?"

"Hmm, nothing much really" she replied, shaking her head; as she cut some of the quiche and took a small bite of it. "This and that, really" she continued, as she chewed. "You know the usual"

"Okay, yeah" said Artie, with a small smile to her from the other side of the country. "Did you make what you're eating there?"

"Please, as if" replied Kitty, giving a laugh. "I bought it on the way home from the shops and just reheated it"

"Well at least it's not takeout again" said Artie, giving a laugh. "Because that three nights in a row, not good for you"

"Yes, I know" said Kitty, with a small smile to him. "But it's not like my boyfriend is around to cook for me now is it"

"Spring break holiday is soon, and I was planning on coming and visiting you" replied Artie, with a nod. "So I can cook for you then"

"Hmm, I actually won't be in Vegas then" said Kitty, shaking her head, and she saw Artie's look of confusion on the tablet sitting before her and she smiled. "I was actually going to be coming there, to South Carolina" she continued, as Artie smiled on the screen. "If that was okay with you"

"Yeah, definitely that's fine" he replied, with a nod. "Want to spend some time with Mik, huh?" he asked. "Before that of impending motherhood for her"

"Well that, and my job is there" said Kitty, with a smile to her boyfriend. "And it's a pretty long commute each day from Las Vegas to South Carolina"

"Wait, what job?" asked Artie, looking at her, as Kitty smiled with a laugh.

"At the Lexington Country Club as an event planner" she replied, with a laugh also. "I didn't want to say anything until I was certain that I was going to actually get it" she continued, as Artie looked to her with a smile and nod. "But they called me up today and offered me the job, and I said yes"

"I didn't realize you were looking for jobs this way" said Artie, as Kitty shook her head with a smile.

"I didn't want to get anyone's hopes up, if it weren't to be successful" she replied, as Artie nodded. "So I didn't mention it"

"But you got one at the country club here" said Artie, as Kitty smiled.

"I did, yes" she replied, with a laugh. "So hopefully, you don't mind having me close by"

"Definitely, don't mind that at all" said Artie, shaking his head. "In fact I rather like the idea of you being here all the time"

"Hmm, me too" said Kitty, with a smile as Artie also smiled as well. "So if you can keep an eye out for cheap apartments for me to rent, and send me through the details, then that would be really great also"

"Apartments to rent" said Artie, with a laugh and shook his head. "You're moving here and not wanting to be living here with me?"

"Well that's kind of a big step really" replied Kitty, giving him a small smile. "And are we entirely ready for that next step?"

"I say we have to try at least" said Artie, with a nod, as Kitty too gave a small nod also. "And it's worked okay all the times we've spent together before now, when I've been in Vegas or you've been here" he continued, with a smile to her. "So I think it will work well on a full time basis, because I do really like having you around"

"Yeah, me too" replied Kitty, with a smile. "I like having you around also, it's nice having someone just there, and also to come home to and not have a place that is so quiet"

"It is" said Artie, with a smile also. "So when is this job starting?" he asked. "Or more importantly when will you be moving"

"Job starts first week of March, so I still have to give my notice of leaving this job here" replied Kitty, with a nod. "And unlike my sister it won't be that of like two days notice, but two weeks" she continued with a laugh, as Artie gave a laugh also. "Then move over to there the last week of February"

"Okay, and please tell me you're not going to do something stupid like said older sister, and drive over two thousand miles in five days" said Artie, with a smile to her and Kitty shook her head with a laugh.

"Considering I will have to give up the car I have here, as it's supplied by work, then that answer would be no" she said, with a smile. "And since the apartment I live in, comes furnished for me and all that; the only things I am needing to take back with me are clothes and some other items I will just get posted over to me, that I can't take on the plane, but there isn't really much here that I'd be needing to keep and also that you wouldn't already have there"

"Well I know right now that there won't be any cooking supplies coming over with you" said Artie, with a laugh and Kitty looked to him with a frown.

"Okay, I do have some pots here and also a few other items" she replied as Artie gave a laugh, and smile to her. "But I doubt it's anywhere near what you mister master cook have there in your apartment"

"I do have quite a bit" replied Artie, with a nod as Kitty gave a laugh. "And also as well got just recently a slow cooker, which let me tell you now is amazing"

"Hmmm, I remember mum using one of them quite a lot when we were growing up, and she use to make the most amazing things in it" said Kitty, with a smile and Artie also smiled too.

"Well first night you're here" he said, as Kitty gave a small laugh. "I will definitely do something in that, because whatever time you get in to the airport. I will come and pick you up"

"Okay, yeah that would be good" replied Kitty, with a nod. "And speaking of that, I should probably make some other calls and let some others know that I will be coming back home soon"

"Definitely, yeah" said Artie, with a nod also. "They're all going to be thrilled Kits" he said, with a smile as she smiled also.

"Yep, and I am so going to prove to Brooke and Karen that I am going to be the fave auntie" she replied with a laugh as Artie laughed also.

"Good luck with that one" he said, smiling. "Cause I can tell you right now, those two girls have been waiting years for this to finally happen"

"Yeah, haven't we all" replied Kitty, with a smile. "I'll call you tomorrow night, and we'll talk then"

"Sure Kitty, love you" said Artie, with a nod.

"Love you too, Artie" she replied, with a smile. "Bye"

"Bye" replied Artie on the other end and then disconnected their video chat; Kitty finished off her what she was eating and the proceeded to call the rest of the people that she needed to be telling that she was soon going to be back living once more in South Carolina.

#YGTHYLA##YGTHYLA##YGTHYLA##YGTHYLA##YGTHYLA##YGTHYLA##YGTHYLA##YGTHYLA##YGTHYLA##YGTHYLA##YGTHYLA##YGTHYLA##YGTHYLA##YGTHYLA##YGTHYLA##YGTHYLA##YGTHYLA##YGTHYLA#

With Kitty having made the decision to move back home, for what he knew were a lot of reasons and not just the one to be with him; although that was one of the reasons. The more he thought about it, the more he realized that he did indeed want a forever with the middle Kapowski girl, and that ultimately would then make him, who as an only child; with that not only getting her sisters and brother as family, but also as well his best friend since high school as that as well.

Heading home to Spartanburg and going to see his parents, and talk with them; and also get the thing that his mother had always said, when he knew it was right and he found that person who he wanted to spend his life with, that he was able to have. He then headed around to the Kapowski house, where Kitty and the others grew up, to get permission from her parents to ask what he wanted to ask Kitty, when she got to South Carolina in the next week.

Parking his car, behind that of Eric's; and also seeing that Midge's car was in the driveway also, he switched off the engine and then getting out of his car headed up to the front door of the house and rang the doorbell of the home. Waiting for a few moments, he was in the middle of wiping his hands on his jeans, when the door opened, and he saw Midge, who upon seeing him, gave him a warm smile.

"Artie, hello" she said, as he in turn also smiled to her. "Wasn't expecting you to drop by today"

"Yeah, umm I was just in the area, kind of" he replied with a laugh. "And thought I would drop by and say hi"

"That's fine" said Midge, with a nod. "Come on inside, and have a cup of coffee and we can catch up"

"Sure that be good" he said with a nod, and walked into the house as Midge took a step back to allow him to go inside. "Thank you"

"Not a problem at all" replied Midge, with a smile to him as she closed the door. "I was just crocheting a blanket for my little grandbaby when it is soon born" she continued, as Artie gave a nod as he followed her towards the living room. "And Eric is working on something for work"

"If I have come at a bad time then, I don't have to stay" said Artie, looking to her; and Midge looked to him with a laugh.

"Nonsense, no such thing as a bad time" she replied, shaking her head. "I'll go make some coffees and also go get Eric as well" she continued, as Artie gave a small nod. "Coffee with one sugar and hazelnut creamer, right?"

"Yeah, that's it" replied Artie, giving a small laugh; surprised that Midge remembered how he took his coffee and she giving a small smile headed out of the living area towards her kitchen.

Giving a small sigh as he sat in one of the armchairs; he looked over to where Midge was obviously sitting on the sofa, since that was where the blanket that she was in the midst of crocheting along with also a bag of wool, and he smiled as he felt the box that was in the pocket of his jeans which contained the ring that he had gotten from his parent's house just earlier; and smiled to himself thinking maybe soon if what he wanted to happen from this point happen, that Midge and Eric would have another grandchild as well.

Snapping him out of his thoughts, he was taken from his dreams of that; when he heard Eric's voice ask "Artie, hey. How are you?", and he looked to him and gave a smile.

"Hi Eric" he replied, with a nod. "I'm fine" he continued as Eric took a seat in the other armchair. "How are you?"

"Yeah, pretty good" said Eric, with a nod as he looked to him also. "Midge said you were in the area and thought to stop by"

"I was just up at my mom and dad's place" he replied with a small smile to the other male. "And yours isn't far from there, so thought I would come by and say hi"

"Hmm, either that or you want some idea of what it will be like to live with Katherine, on a full time basis" said Eric, giving a laugh and he too also laughed, shaking his head slightly. "You're sure you wanting to be doing this?" he continued with a smile. "Because I think out of all my children, she was certainly the one who always proved to be the challenging one"

"I think Kitty would probably say she was the one who was the one who stood out more" he replied, with a smile. "Not that she was challenging"

"Hmm, you didn't know her when she was a teenager" said Eric, with a smile and small laugh also. "She was the one who liked to test Midge and I the most" he continued, as Midge came into the living room with a tray and the cups of coffee on there as well as some cookies. "Isn't that correct, Midge?"

"Is what correct?" she asked as she placed the tray to the coffee table and then picked up the cup that was for Artie and also the plate of cookies as well, and walking over to Artie. "Coffee, one sugar and hazelnut creamer" she said, holding out the coffee to him, and he took the cup from her along with a cookie.

"Thank you" he replied, as she went and handed the plate of cookies to Eric; as he spoke to his wife.

"I was wondering if Artie was here to get some advice about living with Kitty on a full time basis" he said, as Midge gave a small laugh and handed him the cup of coffee that was his, and then grabbed her own and sat back on the sofa and also a cookie for herself as well. "Because like I said to him, she was certainly the most challenging one growing up"

"That she was" replied Midge, with a laugh also; and looked to Artie with a smile. "But I'd not be worried by that now, because I do think it was more to do with her being the middle girl and having to fight for attention with Mikki and Marley, and also as well in some ways Roddy too"

"Yeah, she's kind of clued me into what it was like growing up with siblings" said Artie, with a laugh as he took a sip of coffee. "Which for me is really a foreign concept, that I am not at all familiar with; since I am an only child"

"But you did spend a lot of time hanging around at Seb's house, once he and you became friends correct?" asked Eric, and Artie looked over to him with a nod .

"I did, yeah" he said, as he chewed the cookie he had in his mouth, and swallowed. "So I did kind of get to see brotherly rivalry there with Seb and Jeremy"

"Yes, and I can't imagine what it would have been like having boys that close together in age" said Midge, with a laugh. "My girls were bad enough, and all the dramas there" she continued. "But that much testosterone, I think I'd be pulling my hair out"

"It did get quite interesting sometimes between Jeremy and Seb that's for sure" replied Artie, with a laugh. "So you were lucky in that you got three girls, I think"

"No, no we were not" replied Eric, shaking his head with a laugh. "Do you know how dramatic teenage girls can be"

"Very dramatic" questioned Artie, as Eric gave a nod and smile to him.

"But in all honesty, I do think the move back here to South Carolina will be good for Kitty" said Midge, as Artie looked over to her with a smile. "She's been living over there ever since she graduated college, and I've always worried about her out there on her own"

"More so than Marley?" asked Artie, and Midge looked to him with a nod.

"Well Marley has Ryder obviously, and his family out there" she replied, as Artie nodded. "So it's not as much a worry" she continued. "Whereas Kitty on the other hand, well she's always been there virtually on her own, and it's hard to not worry"

"So you're both glad she's moving back home then" said Artie, looking between the two older adults and they both nodding.

"We are" said Eric, with a smile to him. "And honestly as well, Midge and I are glad that Kitty has found such an honest and wonderful guy like you"

"Thank you; that means a lot to hear say that" replied Artie, giving them both a smile. "And I can promise you that I will never do anything to hurt your daughter, or treat her in a bad way" he continued, shaking his head. "That's not who I am"

"I think Eric and I both know that isn't you at all, Artie" said Midge, looking to him with a smile also. "I don't think Seb would have been friends with you for all these years, if you were like that" she continued as he looked to her shaking his head. "Or Mikki, either to be honest"

"No, I think not" said Artie, with a smile to her as he placed the cup of coffee on to the table next to him and then putting his hand into the pocket where he had the ring box, pulled it out. "I, umm was hoping actually, and it's the whole reason if I'm to be honest, here" he continued, feeling the small box in his hand now, that contained his grandmother's wedding ring. "If I was able to ask you both a question"

"A question is fine" replied Eric, looking to him with a smile and he in turned looked to the older male with a nod.

"My mom always promised me ever since I can remember really, that my grandmother's wedding ring; who passed away when I was ten years old" he said, looking to them both with a smile. "That one day, it would be mine to give to the girl that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with"

"And I am guessing that's what maybe you have in your hand there" said Midge, looking to him with a smile, and Artie in turn looked to her with a nod, and small smile.

"It is, yeah" he replied, taking a deep breath and opening the ring box that he'd gotten from his mother. "I know, you think it might be too soon for me to ask Kitty to marry me" he continued, looking to them both. "But I love your daughter, and we've been doing this long distance thing now for nearly two and a half years; and in all honesty I don't want to wait any longer to be able to actually call Kitty more than of just my girlfriend, but more so would love to be able to call her my wife"

"And I thought Seb gave me a spiel years ago, when he first got that ring for Mikki and wanted to know if it was okay to ask her" said Eric, with a laugh.

"I didn't know Seb asked you" said Artie, looking to him and Eric nodded with a smile.

"He did" Eric replied with a laugh. "And honestly I never expected him to, because I always made it very clear that there was no reason why I wouldn't be happy about him and Mikki, marrying"

"Apart from the whole threatening to kill him if he'd got Mikki pregnant before they finished college" said Midge, with a laugh and smile to her husband.

"That wasn't just me" said Eric, with a laugh also and looking to her with a smile as well. "That was also Henry too, threatening to kill his son if he'd did that"

"Yes, true" replied Midge, with a small laugh; and looked to Artie with a smile. "Not implying that you would do that, though sweetheart"

"Umm no of course not" replied Artie, shaking his head. "I do want children with Kitty one day, but not like right now"

"Yes, well unlike that of my oldest daughter and Seb, who broke up for that short time; the mere thought of having someone else be my little girl's husband, well that was a terrifying thought indeed; because I couldn't imagine her being with anyone else ever"

"Yeah, I don't think any of us could ever not imagine them together" said Artie, shaking his head. "And it would be extremely difficult I might add, if Kitty and I had still somehow gotten together, and they'd not got back together" he continued, with a small sigh. "Because the last thing I'd ever want to do is hurt two of my closet friends, and also that of Kitty as well; if they'd not found their way back to one another"

"That's one of the things I do like about you Arthur" said Eric, looking to him with a smile; and Artie looked to him with raised eyebrows at him taking to call him his actual name. "You are honest, and I think that is one of the things my daughter truly loves about you"

"Along with the rest of the family as well" said Midge, with a smile and Artie looked to her with a nod, and small smile also. "And I personally would have no problems at all with you asking Kitty to be your wife"

"Thank you Midge" said Artie, as he gave a small nod still. "That means a lot to hear you say that"

"And I too would have no issues with calling you a son in law either" said Eric, and Artie looked to him with a nod and smile.

"Thanks Eric" he replied with a smile to him. "I can promise you like I said before, I will not do anything that would ever hurt Kitty" he continued, as they both looked to him with a nod. "I do love her and want to spend forever with her"

"Yes, well let me be the first to say welcome to the family" replied Eric, with a laugh. "Just don't blame us for the wacky behaviors of any of the others in it"

"Oh, I already know that all firsthand believe me" said Artie, with a laugh as well, and continued to talk with Midge and Eric, knowing now they gave him their full blessings to ask Kitty to marry him; before he returned home to his home in Lexington, which soon Kitty would also be living in too, and hopefully for that of forever with him.

#YGTHYLA##YGTHYLA##YGTHYLA##YGTHYLA##YGTHYLA##YGTHYLA##YGTHYLA##YGTHYLA##YGTHYLA##YGTHYLA##YGTHYLA##YGTHYLA##YGTHYLA##YGTHYLA##YGTHYLA##YGTHYLA##YGTHYLA#

Finishing up at work, and also packing up that of which she would be taking with her over on the plane back home to South Carolina, and organising also as well what she would be sending. Friday morning, with all that done, and having had her final day at her job in Las Vegas on the Wednesday; Kitty caught a cab, since she handed back the work supplied vehicle to her previous place of employment, so that she was able to board her flight back to her home state.

Texting Artie, and letting him know that she would be at the airport, as they'd already discussed, later day at four thirty when her flight would arrive at Columbia Airport.

She sat in her allocated seat, and waited for the flight to take off; and saw that Mikki who was a few hours ahead of her in terms of time zones, had messaged her.

 _Hey Kits, just want to say have a safe flight and I will see you tomorrow night for dinner, with the rest of the fams. Can't wait to have my little sister back and we can finally once again have epic shopping trips...although this time you're not bribing me for anything. See you soon, hugs M xx_

Smiling as she started to type back a reply to her older sister, she thought to that she also better quickly send a message to Artie too, and letting him know that she was on the flight okay. Messaging her older sister first, she quickly replied to her, typing back. **_Hiya Miks, on the plane now just waiting to take off, so won't be long till I am there. Talk more and all that when see you and the others tomorrow for dinner. And I don't think I need to be bribing you for anything at the moment, but more so it's me who will be buying you stuff for that of my little niece or nephew. Talk soon, Kits xxx  
_** Hitting send on that message, she quickly changed over to her message thread with Artie and started to type a message out to her boyfriend.

 **Hi you, so I am on the plane now. Should be leaving soon. Look forward to seeing you later this afternoon, and a nice home cooked meal made just for me! ;) Love you and I will see you soon, KK xxxxx**

Seeing a message has in the time she was typing come back from her sister, she quickly read over and gave a laugh; just as the announcement came over the on board speakers from the head flight attendant, and looked to the demonstration of what to do in case of an emergency; before the plane took off headed for South Carolina.

#YGTHYLA##YGTHYLA##YGTHYLA##YGTHYLA##YGTHYLA##YGTHYLA##YGTHYLA##YGTHYLA##YGTHYLA##YGTHYLA##YGTHYLA##YGTHYLA##YGTHYLA##YGTHYLA##YGTHYLA##YGTHYLA##YGTHYLA#

Getting home from his job, and making sure that the lamb chops that he'd programmed to put on in the slow cooker he recently bought were cooking okay; he got a start on making the dessert he was planning, or more so the writing on the cheesecake he had purchased, since he didn't have time to make one himself. Before heading to pick Kitty up from the airport, and being satisfied then with how that looked went and got his girlfriend, before returning home with her to what was now their apartment.

After showing Kitty where she was able to store the stuff she'd bought with her, and also allowing her to unpack some of the things in what was now their bedroom, with him having cleared out space over the weekend in the closet and also dresser; he continued prepping stuff in the kitchen, whilst Kitty unpacked.

"So the rest of my stuff will be here in probably a week" said Kitty as she walked out of the bedroom, they now shared and over to where Artie was in the kitchen, taking out the meal from the slow cooker and putting it on to a large serving plate.

"That's fine" replied Artie, looking to her with a smile. "And we can also see about getting you a car sometime too over the next week as well"

"Yeah, I definitely need one" said Kitty, giving a laugh, as Artie looked to her nodding. "So anything you need help with here?"

"Umm, you can take the cous cous over to the table, that would be great" he replied, with a smile to her as Kitty picked up the bowl from the counter.

"This all looks so amazing" she said as she walked over to the table he had in his apartment and placed the bowl down. "And I love cous cous, it's beyond amazing. So much better than just rice"

"I remember you saying that" said Artie, with a laugh, as he walked over to the table with the plate of lamp chops and the vegetables too that were cooked with it also and placed that down on the table. "Come on let's eat"

"All looks so good" said Kitty, with a smile to him as she sat at the table and Artie did also, grabbing the bottle of wine he'd also gotten and pouring them each a glass of the red wine to accompany the meal. "I think I'm going to like being here"

"Well I certainly think I'm going to like having you here too" replied Artie, with a smile to her also as they both began putting food to their plate. "And also as well, I'm going to teach you how to cook too" he continued as Kitty looked to him with a laugh and nodded her head. "Because honestly you can't go wrong using a slow cooker, it's simple as"

"Hmm, we'll see about that" said Kitty giving a smile and the two of them continued to eat the dinner he'd made, enjoying that of one another's company.

*#*#*#*##*#*#*#*#*##*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*##*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

With dinner having been eaten, and then clearing the plates away and putting the leftovers into the fridge.

"Do you think you have room for cheesecake" said Artie, looking over to where Kitty was still seated at the table, as per his orders for her to not do to anything and let him do it all tonight; and she on her phone, messaging.

"I am quite full from that amazing dinner" replied Kitty, with a laugh and looking to him. "But how can I refuse cheesecake"

"That's what I was hoping you would say" said Artie, with a smile to her as he took the cheesecake from the fridge where he put it after adding the writing to it, and then placing it for a moment down on to the kitchen counter; quickly got the ring box from the drawer with the cutlery where he'd put it last night for that of easy grabbing that night. "I have to admit I didn't make this" he continued as he picked up the cheesecake with the ring box securely in his hand and going over to where Kitty was seated. "So I do apologize"

"I think the main meal in its self was enough to impress me" replied Kitty, with a laugh. "And I wouldn't expect you to go to too much trouble just because I am here now" she continued with a smile as Artie placed the cheesecake in front of her. "Cause it's not like I am going anywhere"

"That's hopefully true" said Artie, with a smile to her and Kitty looked to him also with a smile, and then to the cheesecake; her eyes widening when she saw written on it _"Kitty will you marry me"_ , and not noticing Artie get down on to one knee beside him.

"What, that says..." she said, and looked to Artie, then noticing him kneeling beside her. "Artie, oh my god"

"I know this is probably not at all what you were expecting tonight" said Artie, giving her a smile as Kitty shook her head as she looked at him. "But, I don't want to wait any longer to ask you; and you being here now it's almost like the world has made that decision for us, to be together and be each other's forever"

"Yeah" replied Kitty, with a small laugh and smile to him. "I am in this forever, with you" she said, giving a nod. "But I wasn't expecting this at all tonight, like you just said"

"I know, and that's the great thing" said Artie, giving a laugh. "Kitty, I've never met anyone quite like you; and you challenge me every step of the way, you're the ying to my yang. And I want to spend forever with you, so will you like the cheesecake says, marry me?"

"I've never met anyone like you either Artie" said Kitty, looking to him with a smile and shaking her head. "You're sweet, kind, funny and also put up with me too; which is something to be marveled at" she continued, as Artie gave a laugh and also nodded his head. "So, yes my answer is yes, I will marry you"

"Really" said Artie, looking to her with a smile; and Kitty nodded her head.

"Yes, really" replied Kitty, with a laugh; as Artie took the ring from the box and Kitty held out her left hand for him to place the ring on to her finger. "This isn't something you've been planning now for like ages is it, because it was either that" she said, looking to the ring. "Or you went and spent up big in the last few weeks to get this"

"Actually, it's a heirloom" said Artie, looking to her with a smile. "The ring was my grandmothers, and I went and got it from my parents the other week"

"Oh wow" replied Kitty, looking to it and then to him. "And they're okay with me having it"

"Of course they are" said Artie, with a nod. "My mother adores you, and my dad thinks you are amazing" he continued, with a smile to her. "And I know as well my grandmother would have loved you to have her ring as well"

"That's just, wow" said Kitty, looking to him and then to the ring once more. "I promise to really look after it, since it does have such sentimental value to it"

"I know you will" replied Artie, with a smile to her. "Now how about some of this cheesecake"

"Yeah you know what screw the cheesecake" said Kitty, standing up and grabbing Artie's hand and pulling him up also. "I'm thinking I'd rather have something else for dessert"

"Oh, really now?" asked Artie, looking to her with a laugh, as Kitty nodded and kissed him; before the two of them headed to what was now both their bedroom, to have that of a different kind of dessert, and celebrate that of their new engagement.

#YGTHYLA##YGTHYLA##YGTHYLA##YGTHYLA##YGTHYLA##YGTHYLA##YGTHYLA##YGTHYLA##YGTHYLA##YGTHYLA##YGTHYLA##YGTHYLA##YGTHYLA##YGTHYLA##YGTHYLA##YGTHYLA##YGTHYLA#

Having had a nice evening the night before; and getting engaged, and then the following day just enjoying that of one another's company. The next night, the two of them headed to Cola's Restaurant where they were meeting Mikki and Sebastian for dinner, along with that also of both sets of their parents, Roderick; and also Jeremy and Karen, along with their two young boys, since Artie was still good friends with the brother in law of her older sister.

"So they're inside waiting at the table" said Artie, as after parking his car and the two of them walking to the entrance of the restaurant looked to his phone. "Too cold for the boys outside to stand around and wait"

"Yeah, that's going to be something that's going to take a bit of getting use to" replied Kitty, with a laugh as Artie opened the door to the restaurant. "Being back here and it being colder than I am use to"

"Definitely" said Artie, looking to her with a laugh and smile as well; and approached the person attending the front counter. "Hi, those who we're eating with are already here. It's under Abrams"

"Yes of course" she replied, looking to him with a small nod. "I seated them not that long ago, follow me"

"Thanks" replied Artie, as she moved from behind her little counter and he and Kitty followed her to the table where the others were at, and were met with a chorus of hello's from all that were already seated there.

"Well it's about time now" said Sebastian, with a laugh when he saw his best friend and sister in law approaching. "Lost track of time now did we?"

"Seb" said Mikki, with a laugh and tapping her husband on the arm; and he looked to her with a smile.

"What, it's not like Kitty's never quipped stuff like that before to us now" he said, as the two of them sat down; and Kitty looked to her brother in law with a smile.

"Hmm, and I'm sure you're just jealous since you've probably gotten none in a few months" she replied, with a grin and Mikki in turn looked to his sister with a glare.

"Okay, not appropriate dinner conversations" said Eric, with a laugh and looking to them. "How are you both?"

"Yeah, hi Eric" replied Artie, with a laugh. "I'm good" he continued with a nod. "And as you can see so is your daughter, who automatically has taken right back into being here in South Carolina with ease"

"Yes, she has" said Jeremy, looking to Kitty with a laugh. "But what else would we expect from her"

"I guess, it takes one to know one huh" replied Kitty, with a smile as Jeremy gave a nod.

"So umm, my parents haven't arrived yet" said Artie, as he looked around the table, and Midge looked to him shaking her head.

"I'm sure they're not too far away" she replied, as Artie looked to her with a nod. "Eric and I came down a bit earlier today, since we were helping Mikki and Seb set up the nursery; now that we know what it will be that they are having"

"You know" said Kitty, looking to her sister, with her eyebrows raised. "How come they know, and not me?" she asked, and looked around the table. "I'm the last to know, aren't I"

"You aren't the last" said Sebastian, shaking his with a laugh. "Because I think you will find that Artie doesn't know either"

"That's true, I don't" he replied shaking his head, and looking to his best friend and then fiancée. "But I think now, I might have a clue as to what they are going to be since I did see something Midge was making the other week"

"Yes, that might have been a giveaway" said Midge, with a laugh and nod; and Kitty looked to her and then to her older sister and brother in law.

"Okay, well don't keep me waiting here" she said, shaking her head. "What are you having?"

"A little girl" replied Mikki, looking to her sister with a smile. "So you will have a niece"

"That's so awesome, and I get to so spoil her as well" replied Kitty, with a nod and smile to her sister; as Mikki smiled also.

"And also you too, Arts" said Sebastian, looking to his best friend. "You're totally uncle, too" he continued, with a nod as Kitty gave a small laugh and Artie nodded also.

"Yeah, just because you might not be married to Kitty" said Karen, looking to the two of them; and they both looked to her. "Doesn't mean you're not seen as family, to any of us" she continued. "Because Kitty for me even as well, is like that totally annoying sister" she laughed, as Kitty looked to her with a small frown but also slight smile. "And just like Mikki before her and Seb were married, Jere and I always saw her as an auntie to our two boys"

"Well actually" said Kitty, giving a laugh. "It's not like Artie won't be soon, legitimately uncle" she continued, and looking around the table saw the eyes of Mikki, Sebastian, Jeremy and Karen widening; and her parents smile. "Since he did ask me last night, to marry him"

"No way, you're serious right now" said Sebastian, looking to the two of them; and Kitty nodded her head and held up the hand that had her ring on.

"Dead on, brother in law" she replied, as Mikki gave a small shriek and grabbed Kitty's hand pulling it towards her.

"This is so freakin' awesome" she said, looking to the ring. "Oh wow that's amazing"

"It is" replied Eric, as Kitty looked to her father with a smile, and Sebastian gave a laugh.

"Finally I will get a brother, I actually like" he said, looking to his best friend with a smile and Artie nodded in his head; as both Roderick and Jeremy, said "Hey"

"Okay, another brother I like" said Sebastian, with a smile to Roderick; who in turn nodded with a smile, and made Jeremy comment "Oh come on, what about me"

"Meh, you're okay" said Sebastian, looking to him seated a few seats away from him; with that of Mikki and Karen between the two of them.

"Mik, you're closer than me" said Jeremy, looking to her. "Please hit my brother for me, for that hurtful comment"

"Not a chance, Jere" said Mikki, looking to him and shaking her head as she and Karen both looked at Kitty's ring.

"Kae, you do it" said Jeremy, looking to his wife and Karen looked at him with a laugh.

"No, I'm not going to hit Seb" she replied. "Just because you can't take a joke"

"Yeah, and it's not like I don't like you, you big dork" said Sebastian, looking to him with a smile. "You just annoy me sometimes as well"

"Likewise little brother" replied Jeremy, with a laugh. "Annoy me, but I love your dumb face"

"Sure you want to be part of this craziness Artie" said Eric, with a laugh and Artie looked him to with a laugh also.

"It's not like I haven't already known this for years with them" he replied. "So I think I will be right"

"Be right, with what son?" asked Leo Abrams walking over with Nancy, Artie's mom.

"That Kitty's family are crazy" he replied, looking to him with a laugh, as they both also gave a laugh.

"Oh honey, I think we knew that from the moment you spoke of Mikki and Seb years ago now" said Nancy, with a laugh, as Kitty looked to her with a nod and smile. "Now I take it you my sweet girl, have the ring"

"I do, and it's lovely" said Kitty, looking to her. "Thank you so much for trusting me with it"

"Of course" replied Nancy, with a smile of her own to her. "You're family now" she continued, as she and Leo sat at the table with the others. "And I know my mom would have adored you"

"Yeah, can we order now?" asked Mikki, picking up the menu that was on the table. "I need food"

"You need food, or your little girl needs food?" asked Kitty, looking to her older sister, with a laugh. "We both need food" replied Mikki, with a laugh also; and they all sat having dinner together and talking with one another, and becoming even that of a larger family unit, if that was at all even possible.

* * *

 _End Note :_ _I know some might think Kitty and Artie rushed into marriage, not having really lived together; but in their hearts they know this is the one that is it for them, and they don't want to wait.  
And having someone like Karen, say to Artie she also sees Artie as family as well; is just something which is for her a sweet thing, because she too knows what is like to grow up as an only child, to then come into a family that has other families then connected to it; it really is like getting a whole set of brothers and sisters, since they are so close to each other in age. _

_So anyway, thanks for reading - leave your thoughts in a review and I will catch you all again soon!_

 _Love always,_  
 _KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxo_


End file.
